The Universe for myself
by olivia-yuymaxwell
Summary: Ran have been so tired of killing and everything,but when he went home someone has been waiting for him... (Ran/Ken)


The Universe for myself  
  
By : Olivia YuyMaxwell Disclaimer : no no Weiss kreuz and all related Charas doesn't belong to me. I wish I have Ran & Ken for meeee At least the poems are mine yay!! ^____^ Pairing : Ran / Ken Warning : PG, angst /italic for Ran's thought/ / "..." For Ken's thought/  
  
If I still have some reasons to live, then tell me .. If I still have something to carry on, then show me ... If I still have someone to care for me, then reach me out. ..To the light surface that called " Love "  
  
Ran wiped amount of blood that covered his pale beautiful face, cleaned up his katana and left the lifeless man's body laying on the marble cold floor. And still with his usual cold demeanor, he left that place .  
  
One more mission accomplised successfully... And more souls I destroyed .. I should used to it, ir's my job and my dedication afterall .. But I just couldn't... Of all people must think that I'm so though, even the heartless one.. I hope that I could be like that, really.. Because then it will be much more easy to bear this pain.. This empty and lonely feeling I felt  
  
I wonder if there's still a future for me ....  
  
Ken sat on the edge of his bed. It was late at night but he had a certain reason that made him so out of sleep. He worried about Ran. Yes, he always worried over that cold readheaded. He knew that Ran was so strong and unbeatable. He knew exactly that Ran could finished the mission perfectly, he always did.. But there was something that made his always worried over his cold leader. Not that he admitted himself that he hadn't had a crush on him. Well. may be not only a little crush but he felt that he had fallen hard for Ran. And now he was waiting desparately and worriedly for Ran came from his Solo mission. He could hear Soft click and faint steps from the living room. Ken rushed out from his room. There.. He saw something that made his heart stopped. Ran sat on the couch, he leaned his head on the soft futton behind him. But the things that made Ken's heart so shattered were the emptiness shone from the redheaded and a pair of violet eyes that screamed the hollow of the owner. Somehow Ken felf that he was going to cry soon, but it wasn't .  
  
" Ran, you such a jerk, such a Real jerk...!!" " why'd you never showed your feelin towards us ...towards me..." " why Ran.. You always looked so cold, so untouchable ?!" " is it because you are the leader?! The one who take responsibilties among us!? " so you have to shut down all feelings!? Force yourself to feel anything?!" " Ran, don't you know... I hope that I could be the one who reach you out from your shell " I hope that I could be your light, although I live in the same path of darkness.. " " Ran, if I try..would you give me a chance?! " " Would you take my hand, and let me by yourside... " to across this bloody path...together "  
  
First Ran didn't felt another's presence in the room, 'till he heard a very mild footsteps towards him. He graced his eyes then he saw Ken . All of sudden, he felt his heart stopped...his mind wandered.  
  
Why of all others, it has to be you who found me out like this.. Now I really don't have any good things left to show you.. I know you might be disgusted with me now, I understand..i'm not a great leader and not an example of perfection anymore. I'm just one of stupid freaking weak person who shattered over his duty. But it's too late now... I love you Ken, I wish that I just could said that to you... But how could I said that if we were like light and darkness. You're the shining light and me.. I'm just a cold darkness. So How would I said something stupid to destroy the only light that left for me. me.to love a light.. That must be damned for the darkness... That's why Ken I couldn't say that to you.. But now, you caught me like this... And I... I don't know what to do..  
  
" Ran, now I've seen you like this.." " so shattered.so vunerable.." " Couldn't you still give me a chance to shallow some of your pain .." " now I think I'll take the chance and the risk, just only I can reach into you.." " please give me a chance, Ran ..."  
  
Ran sat still in his place. His body frozen when his eyes met with a pair of amazing chocolate orbs that looking desparately at him. And the next second all of his thought were vanished when he found Ken's lips found his.  
  
" I don't know... I really don't know what to tell him... to comfort him, I'm too overwhelmed with my feelings towards him. So I do the craziest thing ever, I kiss him!! "  
  
Ken kiss me?! Why'd you this Ken, why..?! You're light, the shining star..and I'm just such a cold bastard to you.but Ken.. I love you So all I could just kissed him back, pouring all my feelings to him I need to feel.., I need to touch... I want to love and to loved back..I need you Ken..  
  
" I don't believe this...He kissed me back!! " " Ran.would it be.that you've given me a chance to love you?!" " If so...i 'll never pass this gift away" " I love you Ran and I always will !!" " this is just one thing to show you how much I love you, Ran " " and lets just ease this pain away.."  
  
If I still have some reasons to live, then tell me .. If I still have something to carry on, then show me ... If I still have someone to care for me, then reach me out. To the light surface that called " Love "  
  
The dim light from the living room glowed, some of its rays reflected so perfectly upon two figures sleeping peacefully on the couch. Ken laid his head over Ran's shoulder, His lips curved into a sweet faint smile when he felt a pair of strong hands drapped possesively around him, and hold him tightly.  
  
I don't know about future ... I don't even know about tomorrow ... And I still have a dark side inside of me ... But when I have your love..i think have all universe for myself..  
  
~ Owari ~ yay!!! This's my first WK 's fic . I really can't resist Ran X Ken, they are so cute together !! ^_______^ uhhh, sorry if u found out that my grammar's so sucks __ english's not my primary languages. please review or send your comments at yuy_maxwell@lycos.com thanks for reading !! jaaaaa 


End file.
